leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Brand/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * You can deter enemies from standing near their minions by setting them , due to . * You can use Brand's abilities in a variety of combinations to maximize his in different situations. * bounces randomly between enemies, so try to cast it on a small group of enemies if you want to hit the same target multiple times. ;Playing Against * Brand must land an ability before his is able to get started. Dodging his or will disrupt his rhythm. * Try to move away from allies when you see being cast. The initial missile speed is slow, which should give your team time to react. * Brand's allows him to excel against teams that cluster together. Be sure to split up against him. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * is a core item for Brand because his passive can apply it, essentially permaslowing enemies as soon as they are affected by one of his spells. Also, it allows Brand to more easily hit on an enemy, to stun them. Because Brand has a lot of area of effect damage, he can potentially slow entire teams this way. * has great synergy with Brand's kit, adding even more damage based on a percentage of their health which is constantly reapplied. Also, the flat magic penetration helps a lot agains low magic resistance targets. ** Keep in mind that the burn damage is doubled if the enemy is affected by CC, thus having synergy with Rylai, which itself synergizes well with Brand's kit. * Magic penetration is a core for any AP caster, but in Brand's case, he benefits even more from it when compared to other AP champions, because deals damage based on the enemy's maximum health, and the only way to counter it is by building magic resistance . allows Brand to bypass it directly, leaving it hard to deal with Brand's damage if they don't have a lot of sustain or shields. ;Countering * Brand is pretty hard to 1x1 if you can't burst him down quickly, as he has massive sustained damage due to his passive, he can lockdown you with a combination of Rylai and his stun, and he tends to get a decent amount of HP with his builds. ** Assassins like , , , and are the most reliable way to get rid of Brand. However, they tend to have poor teamfighting presence, while Brand excels at teamfighting, especially if he gets protection from his allies. * Alternatively, just like any other squishy champion, CC locking Brand is an effective way to deal with him. * Although Brand has a fantastic mid and late game, his early game is pretty weak. He doesn't have enough damage, he doesn't have Rylai on his kit yet, his abilities cost a fair amount of mana (so they can't just be spammed) and his abilities do not hurt that much without a lot of AP. ** With that in mind, you can prey on his early game by bullying him with champions like the aforementioned assassins (which can snowball off Brand in lane with good all-in tatics) or by camping him if you are the jungler. Try to prevent Brand from getting his core items. * Another way to deal with Brand is picking a mage with superior range, like or . They can poke Brand from a safe distance where it is pretty hard for him to catch them with his spells. Brand has no natural sustain, and as such, he is vulnerable to continuous poke damage. * Brand deals the most damage against enemies which are very close to each other. Stay spread from the rest of your team to avoid this, but watch out for when Brand is paired with dangerous assassins like or which can prey at isolated enemies. Category:Champion strategies Category:Brand de:Brand/Strategie ru:Брэнд/Strategy